Never Meant To Fall In Love With You
by cullenj38
Summary: Suddenly, Carson and the Pevensie siblings get transported to Narnia on Caspian's wedding day. Ontop of that, Susan's pregnant, Peter's in love with Carson, Caspian is being forced to marry the Princess of Archenland, and the White Witch has returned.
1. Returning to Narnia Again

My name is Carson Adams. I'm a 16 year old in England. My best friends are Peter and Susan Pevensie. Right now, I'm heading over to their house. Susan needed to see me really badly.

''Carson!'' Susan was sitting on the stairs that led up to her doorway. She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs into her bedroom. Quickly she slammed the door and locked it.

''What's wrong?''

''I'm pregnant.'' She blurted out. I expected her to smile or laugh but she was being serious.

''Oh my Susan. Who's the dad?''

''His name is Caspian.''

''Weird name.'' I muttered.

Then she started explaining all about some magical land named Narnia. She fell in love with Prince Caspian. She told me all about the White Witch and Aslan. I really did expect her to burst out laughing. But she never did. Then she continued on about how she and Peter couldn't return to Narnia anymore but Edmund and Lucy could.

''Come on Susan. There is no such thing as Narnia.'' I told her after she was finished.

''You have to believe me Carson!''

''I really want to. Believe me Susan. But the story is just too far fetched.''

Suddenly, everything changed. We weren't sitting on Susan's bed. We were sitting a snowy floor. Trees surrounded the area, snow fell gently onto the grass, and there was a huge castle in the distance.

''I believe someone has something to say to someone else.'' Susan said smiling. ''Nice dress.'' I looked down and saw the dress I was wearing. It was a dark purple, shoulder-less, and it was elbow length. Susan was wearing a light blue dress. [The one she wore when she left.]

''Who goes there?!'' A Spanish accented voice said. When we looked up we saw a man on a horse. ''Are you here for the King's wedding?''

''What wedding?'' Susan asked.

''Caspian the 10th's wedding. He's marrying the Princess Of Archenland.''


	2. Crashing A Wedding

''Who is he getting married to?'' I asked the man. Susan was frozen in shock. I couldn't blame her. The man she loved was getting married and she was pregnant with his child.

''Princess Celica of Archenland.''

''Take us to King Caspian.'' Susan said, nearly making me jump. ''And supply us with a horse.''

''Your Queen Susan.'' The man said grinning. ''Of course your highness.''

Soon we arrived at a castle. It was the one which was in the view we saw. The man was on his own horse while me and Susan were on the same horse. It's not my fault; I don't know how to ride a horse.

''Erin! Lead these pretty ladies to the throne room.''

''Alright.'' Erin said. He gave me and Susan a one toothed grin. This place was so medieval. But whatever.

Erin led us through the castle, sometimes stopping to point out stuff, and tell us all about the history. The man who led us TO the castle, hasn't told Erin about Susan being royalty.

''Carson. When the person asks if anyone has exceptions,'' Susan starting to say to me under her breath. ''I want you to say you do. And then me, and whoever else I can get will enter soon.'' I gave her a small smile and then I saw three people coming up to us. It was Peter, Lucy, and Edmund.

''You guys got in to?'' Edmund said. ''We were outside playing cricket. Then the ball went into the tree house.''

''Does anyone have any exceptions please voice them now or hold your peace?'' The priest said. I took a deep breath and entered the throne room.

''I have some.'' I said.

''And who are you miss?'' The priest said. I saw Caspian and Celica. Caspian was very handsome. I saw a little bit of joy in his eyes when he saw me object. Celica looked angry that someone dared to ruin her wedding day.

''Carson.''

''Explain your objections?'' Celica said. She had an annoying voice. I felt sorry for the people who lived with her.

''Well, a, I'm sure King Caspian doesn't love you. B, my best friend loves him, and c, I don't think that you'd like to be the evil stepmother.'' She looked angrier than ever.

''Guards! This lady is trying to ruin my daughter's wedding day!'' A man said. I guessed it was her father.

''Don't touch her!'' A man's voice said. Edmund charged in with a sword. Lucy came in smiling gently.

''King Edmund. Queen Lucy.'' Cecilia said, curtsying lightly. Wow, Susan wasn't lying when she said her family was royalty. I guessed that her and Peter were waiting for the right moment.

''Edmund, Lucy, I didn't think you'd come back soon.'' Caspian said walking down to us.

''We didn't either. So your getting married?'' Lucy asked. Me and Edmund sighed when Caspian shrugged. I wish that Susan and Pete would get their royal butts in here.

''Does anyone have a REAL objection?'' Cecilia's father said.

''I do.'' Susan said entering the room with Peter following her. There was also fauns and centaurs following them also.

''Susan?'' Caspian said.

''You don't have a good objection!'' Cecilia yelled. Can I punch her? She needs a slap or two. Maybe three.

''I'm pregnant with Caspian's child!'' Susan yelled at her. The room got silence. The tension grew till you could cut it with a knife. No wait, a sword. Yea it was so thick you could cut it with a sword.

''YOUR WHAT?!?'' The angry princess and Peter yelled in unison. Caspian walked down till he was standing right in front of her. He took her face into his hands and stared into her eyes. Their lips moved, but no words came out of their mouths.

''I'm not going to marry Cecilia.'' Caspian announced about a moment or two with Susan. She was smiling, Edmund was grinning, Lucy was confused, and Peter looked happy and mad.

''You have to marry before your 21st birthday!'' Someone yelled.

''its tomorrow!'' Someone else yelled. The king and my friend had another silent conversation. Finally, Susan nodded and Caspian's face broke out into a huge grin.

''I will marry Queen Susan the Gentle!'' He announced. Some cheered. Some was angry. And Cecilia well… words could not explain how her face looked. Peter had to put his hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing. But me being me, I spit on his hand and then bit it. He gave a silent chuckle and wiped his hand on his tunic.

That's when I realized what he was wearing. He had a dark green tunic, muddy brown breeches, and brown boots. His sword was out but he had a belt around his waist to hold it.

''You can't marry her!'' The pissed off princess yelled.

''Guards!'' Edmund yelled. The guards dragged out the ex-bride and her family. ''Now let's have a real wedding!''

I knew this was wrong. Soon we'd have to go back. Leaving Caspian's brokenhearted. Bringing Susan back, heart broken. And me and the rest of the Pevensie siblings dealing with it. But I didn't dare object. I didn't want to ruin the happiness they could have.

''King Caspian the Tenth, do you take Queen Susan the Gentle to be your loving wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness through health? For better for worse? For richer or poor? To cherish till death do you part?'' I wanted to laugh at the last part. The priest should have changed it to till Queen Susan the Gentle goes back to her own world. But I didn't, because Edmund glared at me.

''I do.'' He said grinning.

''And Queen Susan the Gentle, do you take King Caspian the Tenth to be your loving husband? To have and to hold? Through sickness through health? For better for worse? For richer or poor? To cherish till death do you part?'' The priest said to Susan.

''I do.'' Tears of happiness were falling out of her eyes.

''I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' Caspian wrapped his arms tightly around Susan, brought her close, and gave her a kiss.

''PDA! PDA!'' I yelled. In case you didn't know, PDA is **P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection. Susan pulled away from Caspian laughing slightly.

''Now, Susan if you would kneel.'' Susan did as she was told. The priest was brought a scarlet pillow with a gold crown on it. He crowned Susan. We all cheered except for the outbursts coming outside from the angry Archenland royals.

Susan found happiness with the man she loved. Now why can't I?


End file.
